Adri and her naughty step brother
by Erotic Story Author
Summary: He watches his stepsis lay down and take a nap. But something about her caught his attention


It was noon and Adri was ready for a quiet nap on the beach. She herself and pulled up her bikini and laid down on her stomach. Checking her phone one last time before shutting it off and closing her eyes. While she did this her younger step brother watched her. He was staring at her asscheeks as they poked out of her sea green bikini. He never noticed her curvy body until now for some reason. He was shot back into reality when he felt the growing feeling in his trunks. "What the-" he thought as he saw a bulge build up in his trunks. He pushed down his trunks and saw his dick standing tall and proud agaisnt the ocean breeze. He looked back at Adri and felt his dick get stiffer. And felt a warm feeling flow through him, it was a feeling of sexuality and a loss of control. He slowly threw off his trunks so he was completely naked. He walked toward his step sister, fighting the urge to grab her. He stepped closer until he was standing over her. He sat down beside her outstretched legs. Her scanned them, running his eyes from her little feet and up to her waist. He his dick pulsing as he sat close. He ran his needy hands up and down the back of her thighs. Feeling her kind of rough skin and squeezing her dreamy thighs. He ran his hands up and to her ass. He heshesitated a little before placing both his hands on Adris cheeks. He felt Adri move and quickly jumped. He watched her move her head, only then did he realize how cute she looked when she slept. How peaceful she looked and how her soft blonde hair swept over her face. He touched his dick and felt pleasure ripple through him. He restrained himself and wanted to save it for later. He sat back down and bused himself with her ass. Her squeezed both cheeks and groaned with relief as he finally got the chance to feel his stepsister. He stroked the 2 exposed cheeks and rested his head in them. He let his tongue explore them, leaving a path of saliva in its tale. He didnt stop until he had felt every inch of her exposed ass. He pleasurex himself at the site. But felt and urge for more. He needed more of her. He slowly dug his little hanfs under her bikini and slowly slipped it off. He pulled it and it got stuck in her cheeks. He pulled harder this time and her cheeks bounced out of her bikini. He stared in awe at them as they bounced. He bounced them again, watching them cutely bounce around in the wind. He quickly pulled off the rest of Adri's bikini and threw it away. He stared at her now exposed ass and couldnt stop himself from squeezing again. It felt amazing and couldnt stop tasting and stroking the skin. He spread her cheeks and licked between them, running his tongue over her anus. Adri cutely groaned at this but didnt wake up. His dick was rock hard right and he had to do something. He placed his dick between her spread cheeks and let the soft muscle surround it. He groaned at its touch and slowly thrusted in and out. Pleasure rippled through him and it felt too good to stop. He grabbes her waist and thrusted faster. Adri stirred but he didnt care. He felt like he was gonna pee as he thrusted. Then he tensed up and pleasure burst through his body and a hit liquid shot all over Adri's back. He rested dick there, thinking about what he was doing. But his dick thought otherwise. Her spread her cheeks once more and inserted his erect dick into her anus. It wasnt big but it was big enough for Adri to feel. She stirred as he thrusted into her anus. Pleasure rippled through and he sighed, "god, why is she so tight?"He jeot thrusting, grabbing onto her hips and throwing them into his dick. More pleasure rippled through him as he thrusted. More pressure built up in him and as soon as he felt this he thrusted harder. And soon enough pleasure rippled through him as he orgasmed inisde of his stepsister, but this time it felt even better. He pulled out and observed her curvy body. He decided to roll her over and explore some more. He rolled her over and saw a wet hole between her 2 legs. "What is that?", he thought. He bent down and touched it, a wet sticky substance covered it. He moved on to her bikini top where he reached around her back and unclipped it. He threw it aside and stared at her breasts that were pointing up at him. He ran his hand over them and felt the nipple, it felt just like his lip, only softer. He squeezed her breasts and shook them up and down. They reminded them of her ass, the way they bounced. He sucked on them, surrounding them with his mouth and licking it with his tongue. He was to bust sucking on Adri's mounds that he didnt see her wake up. "Oh my god! What are you doing?!", she yelled. Her brother jumped and looked down with embarassment. Adri saw his erection and blushed, she covered her breasts with her hand and crossed her legs to cover her wer pussy. "Do you like me?", she asked softly. He nodded and looked up at her. Adri smiled and slowly removed her arms and uncrossed her legs. "Show me then", Adri said. Her stepbro smiled and gladly went to work on her breasts. Her fondled her breats, making her groan before moving down to her legs. Adri bit her lip as he stared at her pussy. "How do I do this?", he asked. Adri smiled, "just lick it really quickly". He nodded and began licking her. Adri moaned and rubbed her nipples. "mmmm, faster", moaned Adri. Her brother licked faster, making Adri moan even louder. Adri stuffed her brothers head into her spread legs, causing her to arch her back and moan. Her brother was getting so horny everytime his cute sister moaned. He wanted to fuck her so badly. Adri tensed and sighed loudly as she orgasmed. Hot liquid squirted out of her and onto him, he rubbed her juices all over his dick. Adri spread her legs, "just fuck me already". He was to horny to care about what he was doing. So he stuffed his duck into her pussy, making her groan. He thrusted quickly, making sure Adri felt him. Moans erupted from Adri. Pleasure rippled through him as her soft insides rubbed agaisnt his dick. "oh yess, dont stop", Adri moaned. He fucked her harder, grabbing her waist and shoving her into his dick. Adri moaned loudly at this and grabbed her bouncing breasts. Pressure built up in him as he fucked his sister. "Oh yes, Adri", he moaned as he orgasmed inside of her, with tons of pleasure erupting through him. He thrusted some more and sure enough, Adri tensed up and moaned as she orgasmed all over his dick. "oh, baby", Adri sighed. He laid down nexr to his sister and she kissed him hard on the lips, making sure her tongue went everywhere. They stayed like that for awhile, staring at eachother with the occassional stroke or tease. He still couldnt believe he fucked his sexy sister and he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
